Benidorm Joice and Syril, What Should of happened
by casualty1fan
Summary: Benidorm syril and joice, what should have happened? This is based on episode 5-7 in series 6 (the newest series), It is based on joice temple savages and syril badcock's relationship, it is based on what I think should of happened since they met each other again in series 6 episode 5. Please review if you read it.
1. series 6 episode 5 part 1

I watched the 2014 series of benidorm (series 6) and I thought it was brilliant but I also thought that it was really sad about syril badcock and joice temple savage, I thought that they shouldn't of been separated, they have known each other for years and always had feelings for each other, syril badcock was in series 5 (last year) and him and joice were reunited this year in series 6 episode 5/7, so I have decided to write a fanfic for each of those episodes (series 6 episode 5 to 7), would mean allot to me if you would review or gave me ideas for more benidorm fanfics as I love the show.

Benidorm series 6 episode 5 part 1 (what I think should of happened)

It was a normal day at the solana, when suddenly joice came down to reception, she got out of the lift and walked over to the reception desk where lesley and mateo where standing, both of them just stared at her walking over to them, they had never seen her looking so beautiful, mateo always knew that she would have been very beautiful when she was younger.

"I will be out for the day" joice informed Lesley and mateo

"May I say that you look absolutely stunning" said Lesley

"Thank you" said joice smiling "see you later"

Joice walked out of the hotel and all mateo could do was follow her with his eyes.

"Mateo" said Lesley "mateo"

Lesley finally got mateo to snap out of it

"I have been left in charge" said lesley "and you would have known if you wouldn't have been undressing the manager with your eyes"

Mateo smiled before walking out to the bar, mateo didn't fancy joice as such but always had thought that she was a very attractive woman, mateo also thought that joice was an annoying boss but over the last year had come to like her in a friendly way and had, had many deep conversations with her.

Mateo was at the bar, it was early and mateo watched as kenith and Liam approached him

"We are going to the beach, are you going to join us?" said kenith

"I can't" said mateo "lesley has gone crazy with power"

Liam looked at him strangely

"You are talking about my dad here aren't we" said Liam

Suddenly Lesley came around the corner

"Shouldn't you be opening your salon" said Lesley to kenith

"And shouldn't you be serving customers" said Lesley to mateo

"I see what you mean" said kenith to mateo

"Let's go" said kenith to Liam

"See you later" said mateo

"If you survive" said kenith

Mean while joice was having a bad time on her date she made her excuses and left, she walked down to the beach, she had a long wavy white dress on, a dress that flowed right to her feet, she had small, white heels, joices hair was long and in curls.

Joice lifted her dress up to just above knee length and held it in her hand while she walked along the water, she decided that it was about time to get back to the solana so she walked up to the steps and that is where she saw him, syril.

At first joice wasn't sure that it was him but then he looked around and stared at her and it was confirmed it was syril he was a homeless person, the shock made joices hand open and the part of her dress she was holding slowly dropped.

"Syril" said joice

"Joice" said syril

They both slowly stepped towards each other, joice slowly pull out her hand and lightly rubbed syril face and looked into his eyes, there were tears in her eyes, and she had to let him go last year.

"Joice" said syril "as beautiful as ever"

Syril put his hand out it brushed off joices arm; syril slowly studied joice and rubbed the side of her face


	2. series 6 episode 5 part 2

Benidorm series 6 episode 5 part 2

Syril and joice were now sitting on chairs down at the sea front.

"Why didn't you come to me" said joice

"The shame" said syril "and look at you more beautiful than ever"

Syril said this and slowly lifted up joices head with his fingers on her chin, but joice just laughed

"You know that I would have helped you" said joice "I care about you"

"Really" said syril

"Of course I care about you, always have and always will" said joice

Mean while kenith was carrying 2 ice creams and Liam was walking behind him when kenith stopped

"What" said Liam?

"Is that joice and a homeless person" said kenith

Kenith and Liam stared intensively, they watched as syril put him 2 fingers under joices chin and lifted her head up.

"Oh my god" said kenith

Joice and syril looked into each other's eyes and they both went in for a kiss, and joice slowly slide her hands around his neck.

Liam and kenith watched

"Joice temple savage snogging a hobo" said kenith

Kenith and liam both got their phones out and took a picture, the picture was took at the perfect moment, it showed joice in her white silk dress and syril dressed in brown dirty clothes, joice had her arms around his neck and was snogging him, you couldn't see syrils face.

"God" said kenith "time to lighten up mateos day, with laughter"

Kenith and Liam walked back to the solana and saw mateo

"Lesley still acting up" said kenith

"Yes" said mateo "if I talk anymore I am fired apparently, I never thought I would say this but I wish joice was here"

"Well we have some bad news and then some news that might make you laughs" said kenith

"What" said mateo

"The bad news first" said kenith "joice won't be coming back for a while as she was locking lips with her friend when I and Liam left the beach"

"What joice and this other guy" said mateo

"Yes" said kenith "and now for the funny part"

Kenith took out his phone and showed mateo the picture of joice and syril

"Oh my god" said mateo "joice kissing a tramp"

Mateo could do nothing but laugh

"Email it to me" said mateo

"Ok" said kenith to mateo

"I told you that your cheer him up" said kenith to Liam

Suddenly Lesley came along, she snatched the phone off kenith and looked at the picture, and he had the shock of his life.

"Is that miss temple savage" said Lesley

"It is indeed" said kenith "saw it with my own eyes"

Lesley could do nothing but laugh

"Well if she us happy" he said

"Happy" said kenith

"With a tramp" said Liam

"Well judging from this picture she likes him" said Lesley

Mateo and kenith both burst out laughing

"Are you serious" said kenith


	3. series 6 episode 5 part 3

Benidorm series 6 episode 5 part 3

Joice soon returned

"Did you have a nice day" said Lesley

"Yes thank you" said joice

Joice walked behind the reception desk and started typing on the computer

"Need any help there" said Lesley

"No thanks" said joice "just booking someone in"

Mateo and kenith burst out laughing then suddenly stopped when joice turned round to them

"Are you sure that you had a good day out" said kenith "are where you feeling a bit homeless"

This made Liam, kenith and mateo burst out laughing

"What do you mean" said joice

"I can't stick it anymore just show her the picture" said mateo

Kenith handed joice his phone, and joice just stared at it and remembered how happy she was when she had saw him earlier.

"Were you spying on me" said joice

"No" said lesley "of course not"

"Well then if you don't mind" said joice "I am taking the rest if the day off and spending it with syril"

As she said this she lifted a room key and mateos face just dropped

"This tramp" said mateo "its squirl"

"Well you don't think that I would be snogging a tramp in the street for no reason" said joice

Suddenly syril walked up behind joice

"Nice to see you all again" he said

Everyone just froze

"Syril you're a tramp" said kenith

"Yes" sighed syril

"Here you go" said joice handing syril a room key

Syril kissed joice on the cheek and got on the lift

"I will see you in a bit" said joice "I need to do some planning"

Joice walked out towards the pool area

1 hour later mateo ran up to joice

"Have you seen syril" said mateo

"Yes an hour ago" said joice

"But since then" said mateo

"Well no" said joice

"Well he is not in his room or around the hotel" said mateo

Joice looked at mateo and for the next 2 hours they ran around the hotel trying to find syril, they had finally give up and through themselves down at reception when mateo looked behind joice and syril was standing there

"Syril" said mateo

Joice looked up and went to hug syril

"Where were you" said joice

"Working" said syril

"What" said joice

"To get money" said syril

"What why" said joice?

"You will find out soon just go and get changed" said syril

"Ok" said joice

Joice got in the lift and went up to her room

"Why did you need money" said mateo


	4. series 6 episode 5 part 4

Benidorm series 6 episode 5 part 4

Joice soon came down to reception just over an hour later in a blue velvet dress and her long, blond curly hair down; she walked to the desk where mateo was.

"Have you seen syril" said joice leaning over the desk

"I think he's in the hyian function room" said mateo

"Thanks" said joice smiling

Joice walked over to the room and walked in before shutting the door

"You can come out now" whispered mateo

Suddenly syril popped up from behind the reception desk

"Are you ready?" said mateo

"As I will ever be" said syril

Mateo smiled

"Good luck" he said

Syril put his hand on Mateo's shoulder before walking into the hyian function room.

**1 hour before**

"So why did you need money" said mateo

"To get this" said syril

Syril took a tiny box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a diamond ring

"I have let that women walk out of my life too many time's" said syril

Mateo smiled, as he didn't want anyone to know, but he cared about joice and was glad that she had found someone that adores her.

"It was the best in the shop" said syril

"Wait" said mateo "you have only been away 2 hours"

"Well I have my ways" said syril

"I don't want to see her get hurt" said mateo "was it legal"

"Yes don't worry" said syril

"Look after her" said mateo "is there anything I can do?"

"Yes actually" said syril "when she comes down send her into the hyian function room, while I hide"

"Can do" said mateo

**Back to the present**

Syril quickly followed joice into the hyian function room, when joice walked in it was dark but there was something red glowing in the corner so joice walked over to the light and there was a note beside it. Just as joice picked the note up she heard someone walk into the room (syril) so joice quickly turned around with the note in her hand, syril was standing there.

"Oh you scared me" said joice

"Well aren't you going to read the note" said syril

"Well yea" said joice

Joice slowly unfolded the note and read the note

"Joice, I love you with all my heart, the thing is I think that I have always loved you even when I was married and my late wife knew this. I still remember every moment we spent together and I treasure them, you young and beautiful and I walked behind you strolling along the beach. I get teary when I think about all the time I have wasted trying to run away from my feelings for you, but now is the time that I finally tell you have I feel.

Will you marry me?

With all my love syril

Why don't you read the next chapter, but please review


	5. series 6 episode 6 part 1

Benidorm series 6 episode 6 part 1

Later that day joice spotted mateo and syril talking in reception and walked over to them

"Back to work" she said

"Can I not get a break since I put that ring on your finger" said syril

Joice tried not to smile but she did

"I am your boss at work and your fiancé outside of work" said joice

"Can I not be your fiancé at work as well" said syril

Syril put his arms around joices waist and hugged her, he kissed her on the head, but joice quickly pushed him off and straightened out her dress.

"Someone might see" she said

"Well, I saw" said mateo

Joice looked at him

"I guess that's a no" said syril to joice

"I will see" said joice "oh and get the pig for the competition"

Joice turned around and walked to her office, Lesley knocked the door

"Come in" said joice

Lesley walked in, closed the door and sat down in front of joice; she was just about to speak when she saw the massive diamond on joices middle finger and stopped.

"Well someone is looking after you" said Lesley

Lesley lifted up joices hand and looked at the ring, but joice quickly pulled her hand away and looked at the ring while twirling it around her finger.

"Well yes" said joice starting to get distracted

"Oh, well can I help you" said joice

"Oh yea, people are asking about the eating competition" said lesley "what should I say"

"Just tell them that it is at 4" said joice

Lesley got up and walked out of the office and towards mateo who was standing with syril, Lesley sighed

"What's wrong" said syril

"Joice only has a diamond engagement ring" said Lesley to syril

"He knows he bought her it" said mateo

Syril looked round at mateo

"So much for not telling anyone" said syril

Mateo walked to the pool bar

"Congratulations" said Lesley to syril

Syril smiled before knocking joice office door

"Come in" said joice

Syril walked in and closed the door behind him, joice smiled at him

"What you doing" said syril

"Working, and it's what you should be doing too" said joice

Syril smiled at her

"Oh and where is the pig" said joice

"In the shop" said syril

"Well go and get it" said joice

"Yes my lady" said syril before exiting the room in a butler like way

Joice rolled her eyes before getting back to work

Meanwhile mateo and syril were looking around in a bin behind a butcher shop

"Are you sure this is ok" said mateo

"Meat laws are very strict, this will be fine if we cook it today" said syril

"Ok" said mateo

They both found a pig and quickly got it to the solana hotel


	6. series 6 episode 6 part 2

Benidorm series 6 episode 6 part 2

The eating competition was a disaster, everyone who ate the pig got food poisoning and once joice saw this she was angry.

"Did you not make sure it was cooked" shouted joice to mateo

"Oh I don't think that was the problem" said mateo "it could be cause squirl here thought it would be a good idea to get the pig from the bin at the side of the butcher shop"

"What" shouted joice "you 2 cant even handle a simple task"

Joice stormed off to her office and syril was about to follow her when mateo stopped him

"Leave her for a minute" he said

"What have I done" said syril

"Listen I will go and speak to her" said mateo

Mateo walked off to joices office and syril walked off to the bar.

"Whisky" he said to Lesley

"Actually you better make that 2" said syril "I need some Dutch courage"

"Joice" said Lesley

"Yes, but it's my fault" said syril "she has worked hard for years to get to this point in her career and I have probably ruined it"

"She loves you" said Lesley

"Are you sure" said syril

"You were here last year and you are here now" said Lesley "well these 2 times she has been happy and alive, you should see her the rest of the time"

"Really" said syril

"She is happy with you" said Lesley

Syril downed his whisky and stood up

"Well here it goes" he said

Syril walked to joices office and the door was open he stood there for a minute and saw mateo and joice

"I have to write a report about what happened" said joice to mateo

"Whose fault are you going to say it was" said mateo to joice

"Mine" said joice "I will probably lose my job"

Syril heard this and went up to pack his bags but when he left joice finished her sentence

"But at least me and syril will still be together" she said

10 minutes later syril came down with his bags packed and left a note at reception; syril looked into the office and saw mateo and Lesley sitting down in front of her.

Syril slowly picked up his bags and left the solana

10 minutes later joice, Lesley and mateo came out of joices office and Lesley headed to the bar were mateo and joice headed to the reception desk

"Have you seen syril" said joice

"No not since the eating competition" said mateo

"Tell him to come see me when you next see him" said joice

"No problem" said joice

Joice walked to pool bar and mateo followed

When mateo left a member of staff came to the reception desk saw the note to joice from syril and lifted it to slide under her door.

Meanwhile at the pool bar

"Lesley have you seen syril I mean Mr. Badcock" said joice

"About half an hour ago he downed a couple of whiskeys before heading to your off" said Lesley

"Oh" said joice "well if you see him"

"I will point him in your way" said Lesley

"Thanks" said joice


	7. series 6 episode 7 part 1

Benidorm series 6 episode 7 part 1

The next day mateo and Lesley were at reception when joice came down

"Have you seen syril" she said

"No" said Lesley and mateo

"Well if you do" said joice

Joice walked to her office

"He is not coming back" said Lesley to mateo "is he?"

"No, I don't think so" said mateo "I was told not to say anything but a note was left for her under the door"

"And he told me that he didn't think that joice loves him anymore" said lesley "but how wrong could he be"

"I know" said mateo "I will go and talk to her"

Mateo walked into joices off to find her with her hands on her head crying

"He is not coming back" said joice to mateo

"He's not" said mateo

Mateo lifted joices head up and saw the mascara dripping down her face; he got his fingers and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You are always so strong out there" said mateo

"Well don't tell anyone I am weak and cried over him" said joice

"Your not weak" said mateo

Joice half smiled

"And to top it off I have crystal coming to check the hotel" said joice

"Who is crystal" said mateo

"The boss, so that's me fired" said joice

"No it's not" said mateo "look at me you're not going to cry over syril and she is not going to fire you"

"Thanks" said joice

"So when's crystal coming" said mateo

"Tomorrow" said joice

Mateo smiled and walked out of the office

The day passed quickly and joice just stayed in her office she didn't want to face anyone, but at 6 o'clock she decided to go to Neptune's and as she walked in she saw metro at the bar so she walked over

"I haven't seen you all day" said mateo

"Been stuck doing paperwork" said joice

"So you haven't just been avoiding everyone" said mateo

"Well that too" said joice "I just don't understand why he left"

Tears started dripping down joices face

"Now what did I say about crying" said mateo

Joice half smiled

"Did he not even leave a clue in the note he left" said mateo

"What note" said joice

"The note left under your door" said mateo

"There was no note" said joice "unless, oh"

Joice got up and ran to her room, she opened the door, lifted the note and read it

Dear my darling joice

I have always loved you but just never knew it, my late wife even knew, I have loved all the time we have spent together and am sorry I have ruined it by doing something unforgiveable, I put your job at risk and I am truly sorry, blame it on me and try to save yourself, I will be on a plane back to the UK tomorrow night.

All my love

Syril


	8. series 6 episode 7 part 2

Benidorm series 6 episode 7 part 2

When joice had finished reading the letter she slowly slide down the corridor wall and cried her eyes out, but little did she know that mateo had followed her and was now witnessing her break down, mateo knew that he had to do something but left joice too it, as he knew that joice hated anyone seeing her weak or crying. Mateo watched as joice dropped the letter but after a few minutes decided to pick herself up and go into her room, when the door was closed her walked up and lifted the note, mateo wanted to make sure joice was ok and wanted to show her that he cared so knocked the door but little did he know that joice was sitting down in her room on the floor with her back leaning on the door, mateo heard her cries

"Joice I know you're crying" said mateo when there was no answer

Joice went silent

"Don't cry over a man, we are not worth it" said mateo

Mateo smiled when he heard joice stop crying and laugh a little

"Joice I am staying outside the door to you open up" said mateo

Joice opened the door and ran to the mirror, and mateo walked in, mateo walked over to her

"I must look awful" she said

There was mascara dripping down joices face

"Look at me" said mateo

Joice turned around to face him and mateo wiped the tears off her face, they stood there in silence for a minute before joice looked as if she was about to cry again but mateo pulled her over and hugged her

"I never thought you were the hugging type of person" whispered joice

"Either did I" said mateo back "listen syril doesn't deserve you, remember that"

"Maybe you are right" said joice

Mateo waited to he got joice to sleep then went back to his own room, he walked in and sat at the edge of his bed, he was thinking to himself about how close him and joice were as friends.

The next day joice got up and headed to reception as usual she went to the desk were mateo and Lesley were, she immediately smiled at mateo and Lesley noticed this.

"Right we have crystal coming today" she said

"Your not coming back today" said mateo "last night you had a total break down once you read the letter, and you cried yourself to sleep"

"And how would you know" said Lesley looking at mateo

"Just take it easy" said mateo

"I will, thanks" said joice

Joice walked away to her office and then Lesley looked at mateo

"What" said mateo

"How would you know she cried herself to sleep" said Lesley

"We are friends, men can have woman friends you know" said mateo

"Yes I know men can have woman friends" said Lesley "but you are an exception, I know you and you can never just be a friend to a woman"

"I know" said mateo "but this is different"

Lesley wasn't expecting this answer

"She cried herself to sleep in my arms last night" said mateo "she had a break down in the middle of the corridor when she read the note"

Mateo held up syrils note

"Oh my god, I never thought that I would see the day" said lesley "mateo is in love"

"I am not in love with her" said mateo "we are just very good friends and I care for her"

I have decided not just to do episodes 5 to 7; I am going to add another couple of episodes


	9. series 6 episode 8 part 1

Benidorm series 6 episode 8 part 1

"Did you read the note" said Lesley

"Yes" said mateo

"Well" said Lesley

"It just says that he has always loved her and that her is sorry plus he was on a flight to the UK last night" said mateo

"Poor joice" said Lesley

"I know, and crystal is coming today as well and joice could lose her job" said mateo

"Well there is a way she might gave a great hotel review" said Lesley

"What?" said mateo

"Well you do have great flirtatious powers" said Lesley

"Great idea" said mateo "it's a plan"

"Well syril does still have a job here" said Lesley

"Well that's the least important thing he has left behind" said mateo

Crystal was standing listening to them

"Oh how can I help you miss..." said Lesley

"Oh just call me crystal" said crystal

"The plans off lesley" said mateo

"Get temple savage down here now" said crystal

Mateo bust into joices office

"Crystals here" he said

"Oh" said joice jumping from her seat

Joice went outside and shook crystals hand

Joice had finished showing crystal around when they came to the pool area

"So who is syril" said crystal

"Oh syril I mean Mr. Badcock is my... Oh I mean he is just an employee" said joice

"Well where is he" said crystal

"It's his day off" said joice

"Joice do I have stupid written on my for head" said crystal

"No" said joice "well no body knows where he is, well actually he only left a note saying that he was flying back to the UK"

"Well from what the staff are saying you 2 were more than friends" said crystal

"Me and syrils I mean Mr. Badcock relationship was strictly professional" said joice

"Templale savage" said crystal in a low voice

Crystal lifted up joices hand and looked at her engagement ring

"He bought you this didn't he" said crystal

"Yes" said joice with sadness in her voice

Joice quickly pulled her hand back, wriggled the engagement ring off her finger and dropped it on the ground.

"Well that's not going to happen now, saying he abandoned me" said joice

Joice walked on and crystal walked behind her

"Well if he walked away he didn't deserve you" said crystal "but don't cry yourself to sleep"

"How did you know I..." said joice

"Bar man" said crystal

"I am going to kill mateo" said joice

"Well he cares about you" said crystal

Mateo brought over a drink for crystal and another one for joice

"I thought you might need it" said mateo

Joice lifted the whiskey off the tray and downed it all at once


	10. series 6 episode 8 part 2

Benidorm series 6 episode 8 part 2

Crystal and mateo just watched as joice placed the empty glass on the tray, joice turned around and stared straight at the pool where crystal signaled mateo to have a word in the corner

"Keep an eye on her" said crystal

"I will" said mateo

"Oh and a couple of meters back, under a sun bed you will find her engagement ring" said crystal

"Thanks" said mateo "and you're a woman right"

"Well last time I looked" said crystal sarcastically

"Well what you make of this" said mateo

Mateo passed crystal the note that syril left

"God" said crystal

"What" said mateo

"Well he needs to grow a pare" said crystal "like leaving a note, that's the worst thing a man could do, no wonder she feels bad"

"Can you talk to her" and mateo "she just cried herself to sleep in my arms last night"

"Well I am not amend to but I will make an exception" said crystal

"Thanks" said mateo

"And I know your kind, but joice seams to trust you so don't betray that" said crystal

"Ok" said mateo

"Now I'm going to my room" said crystal "look after her"

Crystal walked to her room and mateo walked over to joice

"Right" said mateo

Mateo pulled joice away from the edge of the pool, he took her by the arm and pulled her to a sun bed where he bent down and lifted up joices engagement ring and slide it on her finger, joice quickly moved her hand away, took the ring off and threw it in the pool. Mateo took off his top

"What are you doing" said joice

"Getting your engagement ring" said mateo

Mateo dived into the water and soon came back out with joices engagement ring in his hand then he took joices hand and slide the ring back on her finger

"Look at me" he said "keep the ring on"

"What's the point I am not engaged anymore" said joice tears dripping from her eyes

"Syril didn't call off the engagement" said mateo

Joice couldn't be bothered arguing so just walked to the bar and mateo quickly followed her, joice went behind the bar and pushed Lesley away, she lined up 5 shot glasses and downed them all one after the other.

"Miss temple savage" shouted mateo

Mateo pulled joice away from the bar and set her on a chair, joice was well and truly out of it, she had a whisky and 5 shots.

"You can call me joice you know" said joice

"You are well and truly drunk, I never thought that I would see the day" said mateo

Joice grabbed a bottle of wine and started to drink it, by this stage she was stumbling so mateo got her to put a arm around him to steady herself, mateo walked her to reception and joice was still drinking the wine, but lesley, liam and kenith were staring at her and this made mateo angry so he snatched the bottle of wine off joice and set it at the desk.

"Look at me" said mateo to joice

"A man is making you do this" said mateo "this is not the joice I know"

Joice finally listened and mateo helped her to her room

"Now you have to stay there to tonight" said mateo

"Why tonight" said joice


	11. series 6 episode 8 part 3

Benidorm series 6 episode 8 part 3

"Crystals taking you out" said mateo

"What why" said joice?

"Well I care about you, but you won't listen to me so I thought a woman might click you out of this faze" said mateo

"What faze" said joice

"Well the joice I know works hard, has fun and doesn't cry" said mateo "but you cry yourself to sleep, get drunk at work and have break downs in the corridors"

Joice sighed

"Be down at 8" said mateo "rest and here are a couple of paracetamol"

"Thanks" said joice

"No problem" said mateo

Mateo walked out of joices room and bumped into crystal

"What were you doing in joices room" said crystal

"She gad another break down at the bar and got drunk" said mateo

"And why are you wet" said crystal

"She also through her engagement ring in the pool so I got it" said mateo

"Well she doesn't exactly need it anymore" said crystal

"Well syril still loves her and only left cause he thought that joice would be better off" said mateo

"See that's what a man thinks that is why she needs to talk to me" said joice

"Well I told her to meet you at 8" said mateo

"Well that should give us plenty of time" said crystal

"What do you mean" said mateo "were are you going"

"Clubbing" said crystal

"But joice is too old for that" said mateo

"Your only as young as you feel" said crystal "joice needs to live"

"Just as long as it snaps her out of this" said mateo

Mateo walked off to reception

"So is joice a fun drunk then" said kenith

"Just leave her alone" said mateo

"Why are you wet" said Liam

"She threw her engagement ring in the pool" said mateo

"Why would joice have an engagement ring" said kenith

"Cause she is engaged" said mateo

"To syril" said Lesley

"But he left" said Liam

"I know" said Lesley

"So that's why joice has been getting pissed and has had a face on her" said kenith

"She just cried him my arms last night" said mateo

Liam and kenith looked at each other

"Are you sure this is the same person we are talking about" said kenith

All four of them went back to work before meeting at reception at 8 to see what crystal was like, but they all got more than they had bargained for, when joice came walking in, she was wearing a short blue party dress with red stilettos and her hair long and curly.

"Oh my god" said Lesley

"God" said kenith

"She looks hot" said mateo dazed


	12. series 6 episode 8 part 4

Benidorm series 6 episode 8 part 4

Joice came over and hugged mateo.

"Thanks for earlier" said joice to mateo

Joice looked at mateo who was still stuck in a daze, all mateo could do was look at joice in her short low cut dress

"What" said joice to mateo

Joice looked down at her dress then pulled it down a bit

"Hello mateo, anyone there" said joice

"Oh sorry" said mateo who finally snapped out of his daze "you look great"

"Oh thanks" said joice getting embarrassed "have you seen crystal"

"Here she comes now" said Lesley

Crystal was dressed in a white dress that flowed out at the waist with black stilettos; she looked at joice then smiled

"Ready" said crystal

"As I will ever be" said joice

"I see you kept the ring" said crystal

"Well I did try to throw it away but mateo here jumped into the pool like an idiot to get it" said joice

"Quite the prince charming" said kenith

Mateo kicked him

"Aww" shouted kenith

"Well shall we go" said joice

Joice and crystal walked out of the solana and turned right

"Oh thanks for earlier" said kenith sarcastically

"Shut up" said mateo

"She is hot though, well dressed like that" said Liam

Meanwhile joice and crystal had just been to a club and were now walking in the street, joice suddenly bent over and was sick, crystal rubbed her back, when joice bent back up again and pulled her dress down before wiping her mouth

"Well it is working" said joice "getting bladdered is making me forget about him"

"That's not why I brought you out here" said crystal "I actually brought you out to talk"

"Oh" said joice

"You shouldn't let a man make you cry" said crystal

"Mateo told me the same thing" said joice

"Well he is right" said crystal "well that's one thing he is right about"

"What" said joice

"Well mateo told me that syril left to save you" said crystal "well you are punishing yourself when it was her fault"

"Yes you are right, once again" said joice

"Well he didn't deserve you" said crystal

"Thanks" said joice "shall we walk on"

"Yes" said crystal "there is another club around the corner"

Crystal and joice walked on around the corner and joice had the shock of her life

"Syril" shouted joice

Joice saw syril sitting in a sleeping bag, joice walked over to him

"Joice you look" said syril

"This is syril" said crystal "this is the man you have been getting drunk over and crying over"

"What" said syril "I made you cry and get drunk"

"Yes" shouted joice "I have always loved out and always will love you, you proposed to me and I said yes we were happy, then you left and told me you were going to the UK in a note, I didn't deserve that"


	13. series 6 episode 8 part 5

Benidorm series 6 episode 8 part 5

Syril looked at joice amazed at have stunning his fiancé was

"I got drunk today at work and last night I cried into Mateo's arms" said joice "you are supposed to be in the UK"

"I couldn't afford a flight and thought you wouldn't look if you thought I was in the UK" said syril

"Why did you leave and not even say good bye" said joice tears dripping from her eyes

"I thought you didn't love me anymore" said syril

"Well I did love you" said joice "but you broke my heart"

Joice threw her engagement ring at syril before walking off; syril and crystal could hear her cries

"You don't deserve her" said crystal to syril

"Your right I don't deserve someone as beautiful and as perfect as joice" said syril

Crystal wasn't expecting him to say this but just ran after joice

Crystal ran after joice until they got to the solana, joice ran in and clasped into mateos arms crying her eyes out, Lesley, Liam and kenith just stared they had never seen joice show her emotions

"What happened" said mateo to crystal

"Well, everything was going great to we walked around the corner and saw syril" said crystal

"What" said mateo "but he is in the UK"

"That's what we thought; turns out that he is sleeping rough in benidorm" said crystal "joice threw her ring at him"

"What" said mateo

"She done it in good style" said crystal

"You are not helping" said mateo to crystal

"Joice look at me" said crystal "remember what u said early, you done the right thing"

"Thanks" said joice "I will see you in the morning"

"Look at me" said mateo "this is not the joice I know, crying over a man"

Mateo dried joices eyes

"How many drinks have you had" said mateo

"Too many" said joice

"Look I will help you to your room" said mateo

Mateo put one of joices hands around his neck and balanced her and get into the lift, but as the doors closed as he saw was kenith putting the thumbs up to him but he just ignored it and closed his eyes

He got to joices room and opened the door, joice clasped into the bed

"I will come and see if you are ok in the morning" said mateo

"Thanks" said joice "and bring paracetamol"

Mateo smiled and closed the door, he walked down to reception

"Oh I didn't think we would be seeing you again tonight" said Lesley

"Oh shut up all of you" said mateo storming off

Mateo went to his room, he spend most of the night thinking about joice


	14. series 6 episode 9 part 1

Benidorm series 6 episode 9 part 1

Mateo woke up early and managed to find paracetamol before making his way to joices room and knocking on the door, joice answered the door and took the paracetamol off mateo

"Thanks" she said "I have a hangover"

"I thought you would" said mateo "are you ok"

"Fine" said joice

Nobody knew but syril was I'm the hotel looking for joice and was around the corner from her room when he saw mateo come out of joices room.

Joice got dressed and headed out of her room when she saw syril

"What are you doing here" said joice

"Looking for you, I love you" said syril

"Please talk quietly, I have got a very bad headache" said joice

"Hangover more like" said syril

They both laughed

"I need to get back to work, clean yourself up" said joice

Joice handed syril her room key

"Thank you" said syril

"Well I will be at work" said joice

Joice headed to reception and syril went into joices room, as syril went into joices room the first thing she smelt was mateos aftershave, he also noticed the bed in a mess.

Mean while joice was down at reception

"You look happier today" said crystal to joice

"I am" said joice

"Its nothing to do with syril" said crystal

"Well he was waiting for me outside my room, at first I just stood there then he made me laugh and I remembered why I first fell in love with him" said joice

"So you 2 are back together" said crystal

"No definitely not, you have taught me a few things" said joice

"I'm glad" said crystal "but I must go"

"Thank you" said joice "hope we meet again"

Crystal smiled and was just about to walk out of the solana when they heard shouting

"Miss Template savage you better come quickly" said Lesley

Crystal and joice ran out to the pool area to see mateo and syril fighting

"You slept with my fiancé" shouted syril

"She doesn't deserve you" shouted mateo

"Wow 2 men fighting over you joice" said crystal

"Stop it" shouted joice

When syril and mateo saw joice they stopped

"I have 3 things to say" said joice "number 1 is syril I am not your fiancé anymore, number 2 is that it is not your concern anymore that I share my bed with and finally number 3 is I didn't sleep with mateo"

Joice stepped back beside crystal who just laughed, and syril and mateo just looked at each other.

"Now shake hands" said joice

Mateo and syril just looked at each other

"Now" shouted joice

Syril and mateo shook hands

"Right get back to work both of you" said joice

Joice walked back to reception and crystal left, joice was standing with Lesley and mateo when syril appeared

"Joice will, you marry me" he said

"What" said joice

"Will you marry me" repeated syril

"Well yes" said joice

Syril slide the ring back onto joices finger

I have finished this fanfic, I hope you liked it, please review


End file.
